


【岩及】ALL STAR

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 根據213話「讀者選拔vs.古館老師選拔」卷頭彩頁的衍伸創作





	

**Author's Note:**

> CP：岩及(主CP)、日影、山月(微)、東西東(微)、黑研、灰夜久、兔赤  
> 戲份極度分配不均  
> 充滿個人偏好與妄想  
> OOC注意

★邀請 / Invite

　　岩泉關好體育館上到部活室，開門就看到及川衣服還沒換，坐在板凳上，手上捧著排球部的紀錄本仔細地看著。  
　　「及、川、徹、你、在、幹、嘛？」  
　　被突如其來的聲音一嚇，及川立刻啪得把本子合上，放到一旁，視線左右飄移就是不敢看像岩泉，歪歪斜斜地朝著貼有自己名字的鐵櫃走去。  
　　「哎呀，小岩你怎麼這麼快就回來了。」  
　　「是你動作太慢吧。」  
　　岩泉背起放在門口的書包，整整自己的衣服冷冷說道：「給你一分鐘，時間到還沒好我就鎖門，沒得商量。」  
　　「意思是要我睡學校嗎？」意識到這個條件背後的意義，及川慌張地叫了起來，「不！，小岩你不可以──」  
　　「從現在……計時開始。」岩泉掏出手機，開始計時。  
　　眼見自己的求情完全沒用，及川迅速地脫去溼透的運動服隨便一丟，從櫃子裡抓出乾淨的衣服，一個東西跟著掉了出來。  
　　穿上衣服的及川把它撿起來，發現那是一封信，背面沒有署名。翻到正面，上頭寫的姓名屬於站在門口的那個人。  
　　第一時間，及川以為這是封情書，但是沒人會蠢到把情書放錯地方，尤其部活室每個櫃子都放上寫了姓氏的紙片，他無法理解寫信來的人在想什麼，為什麼把給岩泉的信放在自己櫃子裡。  
　　他決定把信帶回家，看完內容再來好好思考這件事，正打算偷偷摸摸把信收起來時，岩泉的聲音從門口傳了過來。  
　　「你──偷雞摸狗地在做什麼？」大步流星向及川走了過去，一把搶走他欲隱藏的信。  
　　「這不是要給我的嗎？你收起來幹嘛？」雖然那是個問句，岩泉也不期望對方會回答，八成是想先看過內容之類的理由。直接了當撕開了信，要看一起看就好有什麼好不能說的。  
　　「啊啊啊──！」及川眼睜睜看著信被岩泉撕開了，垂頭喪氣地走回櫃子，赫然發現櫃子內還有一封信，信封跟剛才那封的一模一樣，只是上面的收件人寫著及川徹。  
　　所以不是把信放錯櫃子而是一起給，因為放誰的櫃子都一樣？  
　　摸不清寫信人的心思，及川迅速拆了信，發現這是一封邀請信。

　　「集合！」隊長宏亮的聲音傳遍整個體育館，影山轉了轉手腕將落在指尖上的球接起，和日向互看一眼，抱著球往教練那移動。  
　　「剛才我收到一份通知書，之前雜誌做了讀者選拔，我們有好幾位社員入選，下個禮拜要參加在宮城體育館舉辦的活動。入選的人有──」  
　　見每個人臉上充滿期待，武田也跟著緊張起來了。  
　　「日向翔陽。」  
　　「是！」日向對影山挑了眉。  
　　「影山飛雄。」  
　　「是的。」影山對日向哼了一聲。  
　　「西谷夕。」  
　　「呀呼！」西谷蹦地跳了起來。  
　　「澤村大地。」  
　　「是！」  
　　「最後一個是，東峰旭。」  
　　「……是！」名字被叫到，東峰臉上卻是一片慘澹。  
　　「以上，這五位將會代表烏野參加活動，你們可要好好表現！」  
　　「是！」  
　　「大家可以解散回去練習了，然後經理麻煩來一下好嗎？」  
　　山口看大家圍過去祝福他們，只有月島一個人往空蕩蕩的球場走去。  
　　「阿月，你在不高興嗎？」  
　　「沒有，不用浪費時間在那裡我覺得很好。」  
　　「阿月……。」  
　　「不要跟過來。」  
　　「阿月……我陪你練習！」

　　「阿黑，有你的訊息。」  
　　躺在床上的研磨把手機還給它真正的主人，拿起自己的手機開始玩自己的主號。  
　　費盡千辛萬苦終於打破BOSS關，研磨放下手上的手機，擦去手心的汗水，呼出一口氣，緩和自己過快的心跳。  
　　此時，黑尾轉過身趴在床緣，伸手壓在研磨的腹部，研磨不適地掙扎兩下，發現毫無作用便不再掙扎。  
　　過了幾分鐘，他開口說道：「你可以把手移開嗎？」  
　　「還以為你不想跟我說話了。」  
　　「那是不可能的事。」  
　　「欸，研磨。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「陪我去宮城好嗎？」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「為什麼不要？」  
　　「太遠了。」  
　　「車錢我出，另外，你想吃幾個蘋果派都可以。」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「聽說……烏野的小不點會去呦！」剛才收到訊息他立刻和其他學校的隊長交流了一下，立刻知道許多資訊。同在東京區的木兔也有收到，當然那是赤葦說出的，木兔完全在狀況外。  
　　想到木兔會去，赤葦幾乎算是內定成員之一了，說什麼自己也要把研磨一起帶去，不然一路上看他們對眼睛可是莫大傷害。  
　　「……不，不要。」  
　　使出最後殺手鐧仍然無效，研磨想待在家裡的意願堅定，黑尾不好勉強他，不過對付自家男友的殺手鐧是另一個男人，想想自己有些悲哀。  
　　黑尾心中淌出一道說不出口的男兒淚。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
☆集合 / Assemble

　　東京組的三人一身凌亂，氣喘吁吁地從JR上下來，不到十秒，門慢慢闔上，車子加速駛出他們視線之外。  
　　倚著鐵桿的黑尾看木兔抱著小小的御守哭得唏哩嘩啦不自覺嘆了口氣。赤葦對木兔實在太好了，原本就打算跟來，現在因為家裡有事沒能來成，還特地求了一個御守給他。下車前十分鐘，木兔突然發現御守不見了，說不找到誓不下車，他和夜久只好跟著卯起來找。  
　　一是怕只有兩人到說不過去，二是因為赤葦把木兔交給他們了，今天早上還特地傳訊息來拜託，赤葦對木兔真的非常上心呀。  
　　「赤葦對你實在太好了，同樣都差一年怎麼差那麼多？」黑尾劈哩啪啦地抱怨起，不過歡喜做甘願受，對自家那隻多有微詞，自己也捨不得放手。  
　　一旁的夜久聽到黑尾的話不由得反省起自己直接了當拒絕灰羽的事情。一知道夜久要來，灰羽纏著夜久說自己想來，要做完每天自主訓練的菜單他也願意，自然是被夜久訓了一頓。（夜久：菜單是每天都要做的，可不是拿來給你交換的條件。）  
　　雖然這樣說對不起木兔，幸好赤葦不能來，順道堵了灰羽的嘴，不然想到灰羽接連幾天嘰嘰喳喳吵個不停，煩都煩死了。  
　　回去的時候買點特產給他好了，話說宮城縣的特產是啥啊？

　　「英雄總是最晚到的不是？」體育館大門被推開，東京三人組扛著背包進來，風吹起他們的衣服在空中飄揚，黑尾不要臉地大聲說道。  
　　澤村示意對面的隊友，然後退出練習，絲毫不予理會黑尾的大放厥詞，向武田老師請示後，集合在場所有人，讓大家熟悉彼此。  
　　由於烏野兩邊都熟識，由它作為中間人介紹雙方認識宮城縣和東京區兩邊的學校認識──梟谷、音駒、烏野、伊達工、角川、青葉城西、白鳥澤。  
　　提到白鳥澤時，所有人全把注意力放在王牌牛島若利身上，被冷落的天童無趣地瞇起眼。  
　　「我想大家都有收到邀請函，這次的目的是來一場友誼賽，而分組的名單如下──」  
　　及川大吼大叫地表示不滿，被丟到全隊無一認識的東峰緊張得開始胃痛。天童打趣牛島終於可以跟及川站在球網的同一邊，青根拍拍百澤的背。  
　　能和及川再次對戰的影山非常興奮，同時能給岩泉學長傳球讓他躍躍欲試。日向覺得這個組合實在太有趣了，能參加這次練習真是太好了！  
　　兩方自由人能再次對決感到非常開心。正處於赤葦缺乏症候群的木兔乏力地貼著地板，抱著御守，分組什麼的他不想管，一旁的黑尾研究了一下名單覺得，這分法挺有趣的啊！  
　　烏野的兩名經理──清水和谷地擔任記錄員，菅原、緣下、田中在一旁打下手。  
　　對於接下來的比賽在場所有人無一不期待！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
★比賽 / Game  
　　正式比賽前預留些許時間，兩隊帶開各自練習，讓隊員彼此熟悉。  
　　岩泉拍開黏在身上的及川，朝著另一個球場走去。  
　　七名球員全數集合，他看著眼前的隊伍，一半以上都是烏野的人，另外兩個是來自東京的豪強選手，這個隊伍的主導權自然是交給對所有人最為熟悉的澤村大地負責較為妥當。  
　　澤村將組織攔網的重責大任交給黑尾，月島是他一手調教出來的，經驗更加豐富的他想必能妥善地組織。  
　　木兔忍痛將御守收進包裡，進到場上立刻和日向歡樂地聊起天。  
　　影山在一旁摩拳擦掌，為能跟更多人合作感到喜悅，音駒的黑尾學長、梟谷的木兔學長──全國前五的選手，還有自從中學某次代替及川學長上場再也沒給他傳過球的岩泉學長。  
　　看到對面的陣容，能再次和及川學長比賽，讓他的指尖不自覺興奮地顫抖。  
　　「影山。」  
　　「幹嘛？」  
　　「能站在場上打排球，真的是一件幸福的事。」  
　　「這還要你說。」  
　　澤村喊他們做暖身操。  
　　「先到先贏。」影山說完一馬當先跨步離去。  
　　「你作弊！」日向隨即跟在後頭。

　　球落在地上，乓的一聲吸引了各方人馬的注意，岩泉滿意地揚起嘴角，影山衝上去問有沒有什麼地方需要改進，日向一臉著迷，覺得青城的王牌真的太帥氣了！  
　　處在另一個球場的及川，看到圍著岩泉繞的影山一股煩躁從心底升起，叫囂著在小岩身邊的人應該是我，推開他旁邊除了自己以外的二傳手，在他身上寫上自己的名字宣示所有權。  
　　看著岩泉對影山露出大大的笑容，第一次看到他在球場上露出這樣的笑容，及川失落又生氣，轉過頭看著自己的隊伍。  
　　「我們──」  
　　「一定會打垮他們的。」話還沒說完就被天童截走，「不用你說我們也會這樣做。」他半隱在牛島身後科科地笑著。  
　　青根表示同意地點點頭。  
　　周圍人等的肅殺之氣讓東峰忍不住顫抖，為什麼要把我一個人丟在這裡呀……？

　　欲哭無淚的東峰退到一旁喝水，剛好西谷也正在，他拿著水瓶，朝大一屆的學長走過去。  
　　「阿谷，你也在休息嗎？」  
　　「是啊，比賽時間差不多要到了。旭學長，加油！」他露出一貫閃亮的笑容，「就算站在旭學長對面我也不會放水的！」  
　　「我也會盡全力扣球的！」  
　　「我很期待！」

　　長長的哨聲響起宣告練習時間結束，比賽即將開始。

　　第一個及川發球，西谷穩穩地接起傳給二傳手，球到影山手中向搭了火箭般朝著日向的掌心飛去──在所有人還來不及反應下，怪人速攻率先奪下一分。  
　　「這個進攻讓人措手不及呀。」  
　　「下次我會擋下他的。」青根盯著日向，淡淡說道。  
　　輪到另一邊發球，影山將球舉在眼前集中注意力，向上拋起，邁開腳步後跳起，手感和落點都相當好，影山正覺得開心時，音駒的自由人輕鬆地接起，消弭所有的旋轉傳給及川。手上有許多選擇的及川，將球高高舉起，牛島輕易地躲開攔網得分。  
　　雙方一來一往，互不相讓，一分一分向上堆疊，觀眾個個屏息以待，不知道這個均衡什麼時候會被打破。  
　　再次輪到及川發球，岩泉勉強硬接了起來，澤村接起，影山打過網，但對方的攔網迅速跟上，被攔網擋下的球在眾人的目光中落到地面，之前建立的均衡被打破。  
　　同時烏養教練喊了暫停，球場上的隊員完全不知道發生了什麼事，他們看著長髮經理指揮學妹去拿冰包，自己拿著衛生紙衝上場。  
　　岩泉手摀著臉，鮮紅色的血從指縫滴落，滴在原色的木頭地板上相當顯眼。他緊張地蹲下來要擦地，但是一移動更多的液體從縫隙間流出，旁邊的澤村連忙制止他的動作，將他扶到休息區。  
　　及川呆愣地站著不敢移動，腦中只有一個念頭──是因為剛才的發球嗎？  
　　有人推了他一下，及川回頭一看是牛島若利。  
　　「你不上去看一下嗎？」  
　　及川連句話都沒回便走了過去。  
　　「若利你人真好呢。」  
　　「他對及川很重要不是嗎？」  
　　在牛島認真的眼神下，天童自討沒趣地摸摸鼻子。

　　眾人圍著岩泉忙了一會，發覺一直盯著他看他也不會好的比較快，各自散開休息去，只留高一的小經理在一旁待命。  
　　及川靜悄悄地坐到岩泉旁邊，意示谷地不要說話，兩個人靜靜地肩並肩地坐著。  
　　「……小岩你還好嗎？」  
　　「以為你不想跟我說話了。」仰著頭讓岩泉的聲音變得有些奇怪。  
　　「這怎麼可能！」  
　　「為什麼坐下就不說話？」  
　　「我……」及川轉頭盯著地板不說話。  
　　「說真的，要不是我反應快，換個人說不定會被打到腦震盪。」  
　　「岩！泉！一！」及川憤怒地瞪向被球打到的人。  
　　「終於肯看我了？」岩泉拿下冰包，與及川的四目交接。  
　　「怎麼不敢看你！」  
　　「那就好好打這場球，不要因為任何原因手下留情。」  
　　「這還要你說！」  
　　鼻血出其不意又流了出來，兩人手忙腳亂擦掉血跡，把冰包壓回岩泉的鼻子上。

　　打滿三場，太陽掛在西方漸漸下沉，迫於時間不得不就此解散，家在隔壁的岩泉和及川兩人慢慢地走回家。  
　　「及川。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我想試試看。」比起站在你的對面，我更想站在你的身邊。  
　　「你認真的？」及川不可置信地張大眼。  
　　「誰跟你一樣拿著話亂亂說。」岩泉作勢要踢及川，及川飛快地跳走。  
　　「不過偏差值有點高，就算現在開始讀我也不一定考得上。」  
　　「我相信你一定可以的！」  
　　「就等明年三月吧。」  
　　「不管多久我都等。」  
　　「你咒我考不上啊！」  
　　「才沒有──！」  
　　兩人吵鬧的聲音向外擴散被黑夜所吸收。

 

　　END.  
　　　20170123


End file.
